confanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Elephant
Elephants are one of the largest land animals that inhabit the world of Narnia. Elephants are the most famous species of Narnia, because of their wisdom, great intelligence, manners and compassion. They are known to mate with White Alicorns creating a new species of flying elephant with great magic. They are one of the greatest followers of Aslan, because of their faith. The Elephants would give rides to all of the Narnian inhabitants, like children, dwarfs, and small animals. The Elephants prehistoric cousins the Woolly Mammoths and Mastodons are native to the North also known as the Wild Lands of the North, and are known to give the Giants rides called the mammoth or mastodon riders. In MN, Two elephants were first called out of the ground, after the world of Narnia was created. They both made a trumpeting noise when they heard the song from the Great Lion, Aslan. The first Talking Elephant-Bull was present at the First Council of Narnia, who stood next to a male owl, a chief dwarf, a oak hamadryad, two ravens and the River God, when Aslan called them to add to his council, which he did in order to warn them of the first Evil, which was Jadis. There was also a Talking Elephant-Cow, who was the wife of the Elephant-Bull, and who led the other animals in a chase for Andrew Ketterley, believing him to be the Evil that Aslan had warned them about, until they managed to catch him. After they had caught him, the Elephant-Cow believed at first that Andrew might be an animal, as she could see something of a face in his features, with the exception of a nose. (She was known to take great but pardonable pride in the length of her own nose/trunk, though she didn't believe smelling was everything, but in brains.) She had then used her trunk to gently pick him up, but he had at the time fainted, so he simply fell down, thereby dropping several coins out of his pocket, which later grew into trees, since Narnia was still in its infancy and its magic was still making all things grow. These trees were Silver and Golden trees, from which the Dwarfs had used to make crowns for Narnia's first monarchs (so the elephant had inadvertently played a small part in forging her monarch's crowns). When he fell down, the rest of the Narnians then believed Andrew to be a tree, so the female elephant got them to dig a hole for him. When he was planted, she went to a river, and used her trunk to collect some water and spray it on him, in order to perk him up. The water didn't perk him up, but it did wake him, after which the Narnians agreed that he was definitely no tree, and un-planted him. He then tried to escape, but the Elephant-Cow used her trunk to hold him in place until a cage was built around him. One of the elephants later used their trunk again to lift him out of the cage, and bring him before Aslan. It is unknown which one of the elephants it was, though. Both elephants were later present at the coronation, when Frank I and his wife, Helen, became the first ever Kingand Queen of Narnia. In the age of conquest, the Elephant population began to grow, and the Elephants remain faithful to Aslan. They get along well with the Narnians, including their cousins the Elephantaurs, these half Elephant, half Man creatures stand 15 to 16 feet tall, and weigh more then their cousins. When war comes, the Elephants and the Elephantaurs would wipe out the army of bad and help the other Narnians fight for their lives. The Hindu elephant god, Ganesha would come to Narnia and celebrate the holidays with the Narnians. Although Elephants are very large and courageous, they are in fear of their enemies, the black unicorns, dark ponies, and black alicorns. The dark ponies were a herd of earth, Pegasi, Unicorn, and alicorn ponies led by a unicorn name Blue Sword. Aslan banish them from Narnia before the Pevensie children came and defeat the White Witch. Because Blue and his herd were loyal only to the ape, Ethan. Ethan was the ancestor of the scheming ape Shift, before the world of Narnia came to an end. After Ethan the ape is defeated by Adam the Eternal Elephant, Adam became king of the jungles of Narnia. But Blue told Adam that he could not rule the jungles, because Ethan had chosen his son Star knight the Alicorn to be king. After Adam told Blue that his younger brother wasn't the real king, Blue would not listen to reason. Instead, he joined the black unicorns and alicorns to wipe out his species out of Narnia. Of course, Adam had an army and won the war quickly. By the time Aslan arrived on time to disperse the battle, he had no choice, he had to banished Blue sword and his herd from Narnia forever. Blue, his son, and his 2 daughters sunlight blaze and midnight shine, and his herd went to the northern regions were they would join forces with the White Witch. After their banishment, Adam talked to Aslan that he can not live in Narnia since it wasn't his true home. Aslan knew this all along, and told Adam that it was his hero's journey since he was destined to bring on the biggest journey he's ever had. After the creation of Narnia, and it was 5 hours old. Adam was enjoying peace with his life with the happiest creatures, the trolls. Until he was captured and driven away by Lady Amalthea from Enchanted world. Lady Amalthea had been hired by Ethan the ape to take his brother away from his home forever. After 3 months of living in her prisoned world, Adam escaped and was rescued by his friends Profile the Bull, and Bagheera the Panther. After 1 year of been driven away from his home, they decided to return to the only home, the elephant has ever known. Before he could start his journey back, he was tasked face some dangers, ghouls, goblins, and other monsters, even fight Amalthea whom she took Adam from his home. They went through every monsters they passed, remove the love potion from every girl they were in, until they thought of giving up hope since Adam thought he was a teenager. Until Aslan had come to give him advice, to keep on going until your home. So they traveled longer until Adam, Profile, and Bagheera came up to Amalthea and her army. Adam challenged her to a combat, which she excepts. the 2 fought until Amalthea is defeated, Adam spared her life and banished her for her crimes. the 3 animals continue their journey and found Troll kingdom were Adam was from. When they entered troll village, everyone watched in tears as they saw their Elephant friend return home, with 2 of his new friends. Adam the Elephant was praised as hero of coming back home after a long lost year. In 2303, When a young prince named Caspian X was trying to flee from Glozelle and his men, he blew Susan's magical horn, causing all the Narnians to hear the sound of the horn. The African and Indian elephants gathered with the Narnians at Dancing Lawn. The Black Dwarves (including Nikabrik) voted on killing the prince, but Trufflehunter the badger always stood up for the prince including the elephants. The Elephants decided to have him as king. After the Pevensies returned to Narnia, the Narnians planned a secret attack against a Telmarine camp where they would steal weapons and armor. the Elephants would swing their trunks around wacking their enemies or crushing them to death with their huge heads. During the start of the Second Battle of Beruna, the Elephants charge with the underground Narnians knocking the pillars with their heads, where the Telmarine riders could fall into the trap. After the war came to an end, the African & Indian elephants attend the coronation when Caspian X becomes King of Narnia, and forming peace at last. During the last days in Narnia in 2555, the Elephants both African and Indian hide in the shuddering wood, because the Calormenes were conquering Narnia. They refuse to surrender and be deceived by the false Aslan. Both the African & Indian elephants found out that the false Aslan was fake. They sided with Tirian, Eustace, Jill, Jewel, & Puzzle creating plans of how to get rid of the Calormenes. Under the leadership of Colonel Hathi, the African & Indian Elephants went in to form an army to attack the Calormenes, while the black unicorns, alicorns, and dark ponies possibly joined the Calormenes to fight the Narnians, since they took their loyalty to Shift the Ape. As the end of the world arrived, the Elephantaurs, flying, African and Indian elephants, entered Aslan's country, while their main enemies the black Alicorns, dark ponies and Black Unicorns entered Tash's country. After the world came to an end, Star Knight, Sunny, and Midnight the son and daughters of Blue Sword were welcome to Aslan's country, since they were a kind hearted ponies. Aslan told Star, Sunny, and Midnight that they were welcome, because they don't have a dark heart like their father's. Elephant species African Bush Elephant: the large species of elephants, native to Africa. Indian Elephant: a species of elephants native to India. It's possible Adam a tuskless elephant maybe an Indian elephant. Flying Elephant: Flying Elephants are magical species of Elephant, born to a mother White Alicorn, and a father Bull Elephant. Their tusks have magic, like the Unicorn and an Alicorn's horn. Elephantaur: a race of half Elephant, half man creatures that stands 15 to 16 feet tall. Mammoth: a race of prehistoric elephants native to the northern lands of Narnia. Known Elephants Adam: an Eternal Elephant driven away from his true home and kingdom by love potion lady Amalthea, and rescued by 2 pals, Profile and Bagheera and went back to Adam's home were he originally belong. Hathi: an Indian bull elephant leads a herd of African and Indian elephants to fight the calormenes at the battle of stable hill.